1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a memory system controlling semiconductor memory devices through a plurality of channels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are implemented by using a semiconductor, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), an indium phosphide (InP). The semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
In the volatile memory devices, stored data dissipates when power is blocked. The volatile memory devices include a Static RAM (SRAM), a Dynamic RAM (DRAM), a Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. On the other hand, the nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data even when not powered. The nonvolatile memory devices include a Read Only Memory (ROM), a Programmable ROM (PROM), an Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), an Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a Phase-change RAM (PRAM), a Magnetic RAM (MRAM), a Resistive RAM (RRAM), a Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. The flash memory is generally divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.
A plurality of semiconductor memory devices may be included in a memory system. The semiconductor memory devices are controlled through a plurality of channels to be efficiently operated by a controller.